The Death Of Carlton Ward
by BeautifulGoodbye95
Summary: A sister mistakenly murders her brother, but how? Read to find out.


The Death Of Carlton Ward

By Tyler Servello

Carlton Ward was a ten year old boy who was terrified of snakes. Just the thought of them slithering made his face cringe with disgust. His fourteen year old sister, Samantha Ward loved all types of snakes. They fascinated her. She'd often tease Carlton about his phobia.

"Hah, you're so pathetic Carlton. You're such a weakling." she said teasingly. Carlton's eyes were popping out his head. "Stop it isn't funny!" Carlton said angrily. "Snakes are harmless creatures. There's nothing wrong with them." Samantha said. "I don't care. They're slimy and they scare me!" Carlton said. Samantha continued to laugh at Carlton. Carlton was livid. "I said to stop it! What part of that did you not comprehend?" he snapped. "I'm going to bed brother goodnight!" Samantha said. "Yeah, whatever you say sister." Carlton said.

In the midst of the night, Samantha decided it would be hilarious to put her pet boa constrictor in Carlton's bedroom. She left his room and went back to bed. The snake slithered all across his bedroom. It then went onto his bed, right where Carlton was asleep. Then the unthinkable happened.

The snake crawled onto Carlton!

The snake wrapped around Carlton's neck!

He couldn't breathe!

He tried to scream for help but he couldn't!

He continued to suffocate!

His life was slipping away in a matter of seconds!

He passed out.

The next morning, Carlton's mother tried waking him up but he wouldn't respond. She turned him over only to see a pale and lifeless face. "Carlton wake up, please wake up!" she said. Carlton still would not respond to her pleading. It was made apparent something you'd never want to happen to your own son. Carlton was dead. His sister's cruel practical joke became a murder.

The police arrived at the scene shortly. They came to the obvious conclusion that it was Samantha that released her snake from its cage, and put it inside her brother's room, leading to his horrifying death.

They arrested Samantha Ward for her unforgivable actions on the charge of murder. In court it was made official. "We hereby find the defendant, Samantha Jane Ward, guilty on the count of murder." The jury said. "I am sentencing you to life in prison miss may you forever rot to your death behind bars." the judge said. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't accept the idea of her brother's death, and now the fact her life itself is also ruined by one action. Regret was written all over her face that day. She was hauled off to the prison, consumed with misery.

Samantha woke up terrified of the dream she just had. She went in her brother's room to check up on him. He was sleeping safe and sound in his bedroom. She was relieved to know that her dream was only a dream. She went back to bed to get some sleep herself. Then unthinkable happened. The snake somehow got out of its cage. It began to slither toward her bed. It began to make its way up her bed.

It coiled around her neck!

She tried to breathe but couldn't!

She tried to scream for help but couldn't!

Life began to slip away from her as seconds passed!

Her body was becoming cold and lifeless!

Miraculously, her brother sensed something was wrong. "Sister I'll save you!" he said full of bravery. His face glowed with courage. He grabbed the snake and put it back in its cage. He then locked the door of the cage. "Thanks brother! Thank you so much for saving my life!" Samantha said. That day her brother saved his sister's life and got over his fear of snakes. His sister however would fear snakes for the rest of her life. It turned out that snakes really weren't so harmless after all.

Her brother then woke up from his dream. He rushed to his sister's bedroom only to find her sleeping safe and sound. He took a moment to sigh of relief. Then the unthinkable happened.

The snake broke free from its cage!

It crawled up Carlton's body!

It wrapped around his neck!

He tried to breathe but couldn't!

He tried to scream for help but couldn't!

The snake continued to suffocate him!

Carlton stopped breathing. Carlton was dead.

His sister woke up to find him dead and motionless on the floor of her bedroom. She'd never get over the death of Carlton Ward.

THE END.


End file.
